A tale of years gone by
|details = It's from a young man who is interested in Russian history. Although he is interested, he is not sure what to start with... This sort of historical investigation is up your alley isn't it? Finish up the request quickly, and show the young man an example. First thing you should do is consult the Scholar in St. Petersburg. |step1 = /The empire's predecessor/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ Classic texts exist everywhere, including in Russia, of course. Hmm, perhaps to begin, this text regarding the predecessor to the empire, the Kievan Rus' federation, would be appropiate. Read from this section about how a man named Rurik came to the oldest city of Russia, Novgorod... |step2 = /Expansion from Novgorod/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ Rurik established the first dynasty of Russia in Novgorod. From that foothold he moved his base to Kiev and conquered more territory. He battled the Byzantine Empire several times. For more details, please read the text. However, the text is not curently at this location... |step3 = /A bard saunters in/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ You see, just the other day, a bard sauntered into these Archives, took the text in question, and ambled right back out. He probably wants to use it for his poetry, but could you please tell him to bring it back? You're welcome to take a look at the text on your way back. |step4 = /The bard recites/St. Petersburg/Bard near Cathedral/ ...The one that expanded the Kiev Rus' was Grand Prince Vladimir the 1st. He took the younger sister of the Byzantine Emperor as his bride and made Christianity the national religion. By doing so he was able to bring the Kiev Rus' up to the international stage, however it was later destroyed by the Mongol Empire... My my, what a tragedy. |step5 = /The absence of permanence/St. Petersburg/Bard/ Oh? I see you've been listening to me talk to myself. You're studying Russian history as well? As this text shows, it's an endless cycle of alliances, wars, and conquests. Everywhere it's the same. If you're intereste in that sort of thing, you should read this as well. Hmm? I should return the book to the scholar? Yes, I suppose I should. |stepfinal = A state of the past: the Kievan Rus'/St. Petersburg/near Bard/ You found a manuscript regarding the Kievan Rus', the precursor to the current Russian Empire. The bard that read the text first says that the history of the Kievan Rus' was founded on bloody wars, like many other states. Before you return the book to the scholar, take a look. |discoXP = 930 |cardXP = 465 |reportXP = 250 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Delivery Request to the capital of Russia/Far North Languages/1 |subQ1 = quest/Missing pages of history/Search/3/Archaeology/5/Unlock/3/Laurentian Codex |subQ2 = quest/Epic expedition/Search/3/Archaeology/5/Unlock/3/The Tale of Igor's Campaign |subQ3 = quest/A thorough investigation of a czar/Search/7/Archaeology/9/Unlock/7/Handprint of Peter the Great |subQ4 = quest/Russia's origins/Recognition/8/Archaeology/10/Far North Languages/1/Rurik's grave |chainQ1 = |landarea = St. Petersburg |seaarea = Baltic Sea }}